His Chosen Fate
by Nami 07
Summary: Six years after Li left Sakura, he came back to Japan and brought a very good news to her: he's already a very famous star!
1. Longing

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Card Captor Sakura.

Hey! This is my first time writing a fic about CCS! I'm not really good in speaking English nor Japanese 'coz I'm a Filipino (but I'm really proud to be one!). So just bear with me and if you think something's wrong with my fic, just review, ok!

**Summary: **

It had been six years since Li left Sakura. She almost gave up in waiting for Li to come back, but a very big news surprised her a lot: Li is a very famous star now!

His Chosen Fate 

**Chapter One:**

**...Longing...**

**(Sakura) **

Sakura slipped in her uniform and got ready for school. She took a glance at the mirror and saw a brunette wearing the Sejyou High School uniform. She ate down her breakfast and put her roller blades on. Then, she finally went out for school.

"Nothing has changed at all... Except walking with Yukito in my way to school." she murmured.

Yukito and her brother Touya are now working on a restaurant. Because of that, Sakura had to do all the house chores at home.

Cherry blossom petals whizzed by that time and they reminded Sakura of the flower card.

"I miss catching Clow Cards, and I... miss 'you' too..."

She made her way to the school and heard someone calling her. A young lady with shiny, ebony hair stood beside her. It was Tomoyo.

"Hi, Sakura! What's with that gloomy look?" she asked.

"No, it's nothing", Sakura replied.

"I bet you missed Yukito, am I right?"

"Well, sort of..." she said this but Li is the only one in her mind since he left.

'_Syaoran, you baka... You said you would come back to me. But then...'_ Sakura kept thinking of these things. She wanted to bring back time so that she could tell the three words she refused say to Syaoran: I love you. She thought that if she had told him 'that' earlier, he would've stayed.

After class, Tomoyo invited Sakura to go to their house.

"But what will we do there?", she asked.

"Um... Well... Nothing! Maybe we'll just have fun in our house, or just watch my videotapes of you catching the Clow cards!" Tomoyo answered.

"Oh, sure! That's not a big deal!" Sakura thought that she'd be able to see Syaoran in the video.

**(Li)**

Li was busy reading his fan letters.

"Li, you don't really need to read them all if you don't want to", his manager said.

"Don't worry, this wouldn't take too much time, would it?" Li still reads the letters, hoping one would be from Kinomoto Sakura.

Li is a big star now, known as Akira Fujiyama (it is his screen name). At first, he didn't like having other names because Sakura might not recognize him, but it went well and he became very popular all over the world! But because of tight schedule, he didn't have time to go back to Japan and look for Sakura.

'_I'm sorry, Sakura. I didn't do my promise... The last request you asked me before I left... _

**Flashback**: (I just made up this scene, okay?)

Tears started to come down from Sakura's eyes and roll down to her cheeks.

"I understand you can't be stopped now..." she said quietly.

"My mission is already through. You already caught the Clow cards and I can't stay anymore." Li told her.

"Li, I..." she looked hesitating.

His flight was called.

"What is it you're trying to tell me?"

"No, nothing... You're flight's already called. Hurry up or you'll be left by the airplane." Sakura told him, wiping out her tears.

"I'll miss you." he said.

"Me too... make sure you would come back, okay!" she cried.

"Sure, I promise..." Water gathered in Li's eyes but he didn't want Sakura to see him crying so he turned back and went to his plane_. "Sayonara..."_

"Sayonara, Li!!!" Sakura shouted as the plane left the airport.

**End of Flashback**

'_Don't worry, Sakura. I will come back to Japan as I promised. I promise I will be there soon.' _Syaoran kept saying this to himself.

"Manager, would you let me have my vacation on Japan? I really miss it there. Please? Please? Please?" Li told his manager.

"Sure."

"Okay! Maybe I'll leave next week."

**---End of Chapter---**

So, what do you think? I really know that I didn't meet your expectations. (That's because I'm just a newbie here). You think it's kinda short? Don't worry, I'll make it longer next time. Please review. I'm not forcing you to make a review, but I'm begging you! ('-') (puppy eyes)... So, see 'ya next chapter, okay!


	2. Return

**Disclaimer**: As I said last chapter, I don't own Card Captor Sakura.

Hi! I posted my fic pretty fast, don't you think? I just don't want to keep you waiting. So, let's start the second chappie!

His Chosen Fate 

**---Chapter Two---**

**...Return...**

**(Li)**

A week has passed. Li's really excited for the thought that he would go back to Japan and see his beloved Sakura again. He happily prepared the things to bring.

"I know Sakura's studying at Sejyou High School. I will study there and I know this will surprise her." he thought.

He went to the airport with his mom, Meilin, and Meilin's boy friend (It's really weird that Meilin gave up on Syaoran after knowing that he liked Sakura).

"Well, I'll be going now." Li waved goodbye to them.

"Yeah, sure." Meilin said.

"Hurry up, Syaoran, or those guys will go after you." Li's mom said while pointing at some 'Fujiyama fans' (remember that Akira Fujiyama is his screen name) going to their place.

Syaoran immediately went up to the plane, and after a few minutes, the plane took off to Japan. Then, when they got to Tokyo, he stepped out of the plane and breathed some fresh air. 'Home sweet home...' This is the only place that Li considered as his home. In just a second, he noticed that he's already surrounded with many 'Fujiyama fans' and some cameras.

"Will you please stop?! I'm trying to find someone here in Tokyo!" he shouted at them.

The fans started to ask who this person is and he answered.

"Her... Her name is Sakura Kinomoto..."

Touya and Yukito are in there so they were really surprised that he mentioned Sakura's name (The restaurant where Yukito and Touya work is near there). Touya and Yukito went nearer to Li.

"Can you say that again?" Touya asked.

Li's eyes widened and said "Hey! You're Sakura's brother!"

"Huh? You know me?"

"Yeah. I'm Syaoran. Li Syaoran."

"Who the heck is that?"

Yukito butts in.

"Hey! You became Sakura's classmate in grade 4, right?"

"Y-Yukito?" Li gulped.

"Wow! You know my name!"

"Well... Yeah."

"You said you were looking for Sakura. I can bring you to our house." Touya invited him to their house.

"Really? Thanks a lot!"

"I'm coming too." Yukito said.

The three went to the Kinomoto residence.

**(Sakura) **

Sakura went to Tomoyo's house. It became more enormous now. Sakura used to dream of having a big mansion like this but she stopped dreaming about it since the time that she was shrinked by the Little card. They started to watch the videos.

**Sakura's POV:**

'_I miss catching Clow cards. I miss Kero. I miss 'you'._

Tomoyo saw Sakura's tears drop from her eyes so she thought she might be thinking of Li.

**Tomoyo's POV:**

'_It **IS **obvious. I know Sakura loves Li. And I know she's still hoping that he would come back. Poor Sakura. I really pity her. What if Li won't come back? What if he forgets about her? Li did **loved** Sakura, but what if he doesn't now?'_

Sakura didn't notice that her tears continuously dropped. She just recalled the past. The time that he was still with her.

Sakura then regained her consciousness and started to wipe away her tears to prevent Tomoyo from seeing them.

"Let's watch TV, shall we?" Sakura said.

"Sure." Tomoyo answered.

Tomoyo immediately turned on the other TV (she has two TVs in her room: one for the videos and one for TV). It was in MTV.

"Hey! You know, he's my favorite artist and singer at all times!" Tomoyo said.

"I really think he's cute." Sakura said, "...and somewhat familiar."

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing."

It was Akira Fujiyama on TV. Almost all of her classmates have a crush on him. But she promised herself that she wouldn't love anyone else than Syaoran. _'I wonder how is he now...'_

After watching TV, Sakura decided to go home because it's already dark.

"Tomoyo, can I go home now? It's getting late now."

"Yeah, sure! But don't you think going home alone is very dangerous?"

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself."

"But that's only when you have the Clow Cards with you!"

Sakura then realized that the Clow Cards had been stored in her cabinet for a very long time. The cabinet which used to be Kero-chan's room.

"Maybe I'll bring you to your house with our Limousine" Tomoyo suggested.

"Thanks a lot!"

Then they left the mansion with Tomoyo's car.

**(Li)**

"I'm sorry you had been waiting for three hours. Sakura had never went home this late though." Touya apologized.

"Nope. It's okay. Just say hi to her for me, okay? I'll go home now. Thanks for the time!"

Li went out of the house. Then, he realized that he don't have a place to go home to, because he had been staying in Touya's house since he left the airport. He thought of staying at Sakura's house overnight, but he didn't want to. Instead, he just walked on the streets of Tokyo and started to look for a hotel. Anyway, this is what happened in the Kinomoto residence.

"Hey, who's this Li Syaoran anyway?" Touya asked in curiosity.

"You don't know? He was that little guy you fought with six years ago!" Yukito was bursting with laughter.

"What do you mean I fought with him?" Touya asked again.

"You know, that guy who did that weird fighting stance whenever he saw you!" Yukito answered.

Touya pictured an image of a 4-grader guy who was always with Sakura.

"Nani????!!!!" Touya's jaw fell and reached the ground. He almost fainted after knowing it.

"You mean that guy was Akira Fujiyamaaaa???!!!"

"Yeah."

"But why was he looking for Sakura?"

"Maybe he's gonna court her."

Yukito thought that Touya would be really upset after what he said. But instead, he just sighed and muttered something.

"I guess she's just like me in my teenage years."

"Huh?" Yukito looked confused.

**---End of Chapter---**

I'm glad that this fic is longer than the first one. Just keep on reviewing my fic okay! That would make me really, really happy. But please don't put there that my fic SUCKS because that would discourage me a lot. See ya next time!


	3. Crossing of Their Roads

**Disclaimer**: I never owned Card Captor Sakura.

I really love updating chappies! I do update really fast despite of hectic schedules and tons of projects to do. Anyway, I really think I should thank YuToMe for introducing to me (Thanks a lot!). Well, I don't really know what to write in this chappie. I want to sleep now, but I still want to finish this one. Just bear with me, all right guys! (SyaoranxSakura)

His Chosen Fate 

**---Chapter Three---**

...**Crossing of Their Roads...**

**(Sakura)**

It was really quiet inside Tomoyo's car.

"Hey Sakura, is something wrong with you?"

"No! It... It's nothing! Nothing at all! Ehehe..."

Then they passed through tons of people.

"What's wrong with those people?"

"Don't know either. Just ignore them, okay?"

"Okay."

Then, after a couple of minutes, they reached Sakura's home.

"Thanks a lot, Tomoyo!"

"No problem!"

Then, she immediately went inside and saw Yukito.

"Yukito, you're here!"

"Yeah."

"Hey Sakura, someone was---"Touya was cut by Sakura's words.

"I'm going to bed now. I need some rest."

She immediately went upstairs and jumped into her bed.

Sakura sat in the position with her legs tucked and her arms wrapped around her knees.

"Oh... I don't think I could ever forget him...He had been a very important person to me... Why are you doing this to me? Have you already forgotten about me? Or perhaps you found another girl..."

She started sobbing again, hiding her face with her hands. She couldn't stop crying whenever she thinks of Syaoran with another girl. She took a stuffed toy and hugged it. Then, she finally went to sleep, her face still stained with tears.

**(Li)**

Syaoran finally found a hotel to rest. But then, those 'Fujiyama fans' still ran after him. He just ignored them and went inside the hotel. He rented a room and paid for it.

"Maybe I'll stay here for just a day. I'll just buy a new vacation house here in Japan tomorrow."

Li don't have any problem with money. He's very rich and famous. Many beautiful young ladies longed for him but he just ignored them. Sakura already captured his heart and no one could change his feelings for her.

"Just wait for me, Sakura. I do hope you're not flirting with some other guy..."

He fell asleep with only Sakura in his mind.

--Next Morning--

"Oh no! I'm late for school!" Syaoran shouted. He forgot to set the alarm clock. He immediately had a shower, and then wore his clothes. He took a glance at the mirror for the final touch and ran his hand through his hair. Then, he rode a taxicab and when they reached the school, the driver asked for his autograph.

Syaoran stepped inside the school and headed to the Headmaster's office. He immediately signed up for class, and because he _is _famous, the headmaster let him start his first class today. One of the teachers showed him the way to his new classroom. After he walked in, the teacher introduced him to the class (as Akira Fujiyama). The whole room became noisy which made the teacher tell them to be quiet. The whole class quieted down and the teacher told him where to sit.

He sat down beside a very attractive girl. She was really quiet as if she doesn't have a seatmate. '_Very simple, yet very pretty. She reminds me of my dear Sakura.'_

"Um, could you show me around later? I'm really knew here and I don't know anyone here."

She smiled to him and said "Sure."

This made Syaoran blush. _'I mustn't be blushing right now. Sakura might get upset if she sees me like this...' _They started studying Math class, which everyone considered boring until Li recited. This impressed almost everyone.

After class, they walked together as the girl showed Li around. Syaoran felt really comfortable with her. She really reminded him of Sakura. Then, a girl from a distance came running to them.

"Hiya!"

She was a really beautiful girl with long, wavy hair.

"Oh, hi Tomoyo!"

"Tomoyo?" Syaoran said.

"Hey! What's he doing in here with 'ya?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'm showin' him around" the other girl said.

"You... You're Tomoyo Daidouji?!" Li asked.

"You know my name? I'm really flattered! Teehee!"

"So that means... You're Sakura."

"Huh? What's going on? How'd 'ya know our names?"

Li put his hands on Sakura's shoulders.

"Sakura, it's me, Li."

"Nani?!" Tomoyo was really shocked.

Sakura was startled; she was dropped in her knees, covered her face with her hands, and started to sob again.

"But why are you crying? Aren't you happy to see me again?" Li asked in disappointment.

Sakura put her hands off her face and stood up. Li could see her pretty face in tears. He saw her emerald-green eyes glaring at him, and... she slapped him.

"What are you doing, Sakura? What's wrong with you?!" Tomoyo asked Sakura, as she stared at her.

"Why did you keep me waiting? Why didn't you tell me that you're Akira Fujiyama now?!"

Syaoran took a step forward to Sakura and hugged her.

"I'm sorry..." he said.

Sakura hugged him too and put her head to his shoulders, still crying.

"It's okay now, Sakura" Li said.

Tomoyo smiled in satisfaction. She knows that her best friend found her true happiness now.

**---End of Chapter---**

Well? I really need your reviews. They're my inspiration in doing this fic... (that's true, you know!) So, I'm begging you, R & R please!


End file.
